harry styles story
by harry-styles-x
Summary: rebecca comes home and goes on a flight her father is flying and one direction is on the plane
1. Chapter 1

"Home finally" I sighed as I got out of my grape purple Volkswagen Beetle. I lugged my bag up the steps to my house. I just got back from my semester at uni I walked in the door. "Anyone home !" I yelled through the empty hallway. "No only Casper" I heard a familiar voice yell back "hi mum" "hey Becs" she yelled as I walked into the kitchen. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's on his way back from the airport he was taking gaga to Australia for her tour "

"ok" I said (my dad's a VIP air pilot) and went and got my bag then dragged it upstairs to my room I walked in and put mu iPod on its dock and it started blaring out one direction I love them I started dancing while I was putting all my clothes away except my 1D jumper I chucked it on it was a bit chilly it's the middle of winter at the moment. After that I got out my folder and pulled out my posters and my huge blob of blue tack and started putting up my posters mainly one direction knock knock "yea" I called mum popped her head around the door "wow someone's starstruck"

"Lol"

"Ur father wants to tell u something "

"Is he here?"

"No I just talked to him on the phone "

"Ok"

I finished putting up my posters and had a shower after I got out I threw on my black skinny jeans, my 1D shirt and jumper. I went down stairs and dad was sitting on the couch I went and sat down next to him he looked at me he smiled "I got some people" dad started saying when I jumped up and showed off my 1D clothes "for… you…to … meet ""OMG who "never mind I forgot they canceled" I sat down a bit upset (but I knew he was lying) "ok "I stood up and walked away

A few weeks later

It was the day dad was carrying "average people" overseas but I had to investigate so I caught the bus to the airport I knew the secret way to get in from the other times dad had taken me on flights I went through the corridor and out on to the tarmac I found dads plane and climbed up the stairs and onto the plane there was an out of order toilet (score) I hid in the toilet and locked the door 10 minutes later I heard footsteps it was my dad and a few other people " ok boys go take a seat we're going to take off in bout 5 min" it was defiantly my dad the boys started talking as soon as I heard one of the boys speak I knew immediately who they where it was one direction the voice was Harrys the youngest sweetest and cutest of the group by the voices quieting I was sure they went and sat down then I saw a pair of red toms siting at the door the handle on the door started to move ( shit shit shit I'm dead ) "hey Louis" yelled one of the boys it was an Irish accent so I could tell it was Niall "what can't I go a take a piss" Louis replied " can't you read it says OUT OF ORDER ya tool"

"No I can't "Louis said midst of laughing

They all cracked up laughing I tried my best to not laugh it was about 20 min later "we are now

Over Australia "my dad said over the loud speaker


	2. Chapter 2

speaker I heard some footsteps going past I thought it was one of the boys then I heard a bang I heard 5 "what the "s so I knew it wasn't one of them the plane started fall I jumped out of the toilet and I could feel al their eyes looking at me as I ran to pilot cabin there was blood splattered everywhere my father was dead in the seat I felt a tear form in my eye I had no time to cry I picked him up out of his seat and put him on the ground I jumped in the seat Liam walked in " what's going on " he asked "we aren't going to make it to an airport were going to crash get as many of the bags u can carry and brace yourselves " I ordered I heard him leave I looked at the surroundings bellow it was hills or lake I headed for the lake "GET READY BOYS WE'RE GOING DOWN " I yelled as we begin to splash in the water I smelt smoke it was the rear of the plane it had caught fire I pulled the string to the blow up emergency slide and raft It blew up the raft I let it down the slide "go" I yelled at them and they rushed down and jumped in the boat I threw down the bags they put it in the boat I didn't realize the plane was sinking my shoelace got stuck on one off the seats I was losing breath fast everything went blurry

Harry POV

"Where is she"? I was asking myself "has she come up yet " Louis asked " no "Liam answered I took off my shirt and jumped in I swam towards the plane I got to the door she was just floating she looked so beautiful even when she was dying I was thinking to myself DYING shit I had forgot I went and tried to pull her out but she wouldn't come her lace was stuck I unhooked it and pulled her up the boys were waiting they pulled her into the boat I hoped in and we paddled to the land the boys got the bags while I carried her I couldn't wait to find out her name we sat in a partly open area she was breathing but she was freezing I wrapped my jack wills jumper around her " we should make a fire" Zayn said we all agreed they set off to get wood and stuff I sat there with her she looked so beautiful she started to move her face snuggled towards my chest I felt my heart skip a beat I couldn't help but smile I held her closer soon the boys got back arms full of wood they plopped it all in a pile " so how are we going to light it ?" Niall asked "have look in the bags "I said loud enough for them to her but quiet enough not to disturb the girl in my arms "found something "Louis said pulling a packet of matches out of one of the bags and did a little dance they had started the fire but it also started to rain a few drops fell on the girl's face she squirmed and woke up I looked into her rich blue eyes she sat up and thanked me and got up

Rebecca POV

I went and went to one of the bags and pulled out a parachute I attached it to some trees to make a roof then got out the other 4 and made hammocks " but there's 7 of us?" Liam pointed out "we can use the raft as another "I said they all agreed "but we need one more" Niall pointed out "we shouldn't need another one she shouldn't have been here!" Zayn yelled pointing out me

"She has a name" harry yelled back

"And that is?" he whispered in my ear

"Rebecca "I whispered a reply

"I don't care she shouldn't have been on the plane" Zayn yelled again


End file.
